Just Once
by chibigoten25
Summary: 5 years after Ranma's decision to call off all his engagements, Akane gets into an accident, leaving her with amnesia - making her forget everything that has happened for the past 5 years - including forgetting about moving on with her life without Ranma.
1. Prologue

**Just Once**

**A/N:**

Firstly, this was supposed to be a DBZ fic, but I have had problems with which characters to use. I wanted to use Pan and Trunks, but the age gap kind of posed problems; and while I was reading a Ranma 1/2 fic, I got inspired and thought that this plot would be perfect for Ranma and Akane.

The title is based on a Filipino song, Minsan Lang Kitang Iibigin (I would love you only once/just once). I was actually thinking of a possible and fitting theme song and title until this song came up and played on my itunes. I would be posting the translated lyrics once I am done with the fic - yes, I intend to and I promise to finish this :)

This is my first fic, you guys, so please be patient with me as I write up the next chappies. I'd appreciate to hear your thoughts on this prologue despite how short it is. :) Happy New year!

**Disclaimer:**

As much as I wanna own Ranma, all I can do is to fawn over him and his undying love for Akane, as I write up something from my fantasy ;) All credits go to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you for bringing Ranma 1/2 into our world. :)

**Prologue:**

It has always been the same for them. From the start, things have never started right – they have fought and exchanged painful words; but for them, it only made them closer. The second time was another story – it was all wrong; painful words were exchanged once more, but this time, instead of making them closer like the first time did, one of them was slowly but surely growing distant by the day while the other was caught in regrets and a dilemma of letting go of the other, or fighting for whatever remained.

Saotome Ranma, soon to be 27 years old, was sitting on a park bench in Nerima district, watched the cars go by with a bored look on his face and looked at a wedding invitation on his hands. He touched the engraved gold letters on the invitation, which spelled out the name of the bride and the groom, with a slightly bitter smile crossing his handsome face as he thought, 'If only…' but shook the idea away, thinking that he was happy the way things are now. It had been something he had to sacrifice – no matter how much he wanted it – but the path he chose was the best decision he could ever have made, not only for him but especially for the woman he loved, and always will.

He wondered what he was going to do from now on – it was a new life for him; it was going to be a real challenge, but he will cope. After all, it should have been something he had prepared for a long time ago.

He looked around and saw the park where he waited for Akane that winter's day after running around town to get her the presents she said she wanted, despite the interruptions that followed. It was the first time he saw Akane cry in happiness when he pulled out the presents out of the paper bag and gave them to her, unaware of how happy he truly made her. Today, he will most likely see her tears of joy once more. He wondered how many times he actually made her happy without him noticing, but at the same time he could not help but wonder how many times he has also hurt her unknowingly.

Ranma checked his watch – about an hour to go. He sat back and thought about everything that has happened for the past nine years – and finally, it has come to this point. He stretched out his arms and rested his head on them while thinking back on that day after their high school graduation– the fateful day where Soun and Genma had arranged for their second wedding. It was the wedding that changed their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1: I will marry you

**JUST ONCE**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all its characters are all Rumiko Takahashi's. not mine. One can only wish ne?**

**Chapter One:**

Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane, could not have been more excited yet at the same time fearful of what could happen to them the moment they both received their High School diplomas. Graduation was a bittersweet experience – they knew they would be parted from their friends and they would face uncertain paths as they decide whether to enter the working world or to move on to university. At the same time, it was somehow a mark of accomplishment – they have survived three years of high school madness, particularly for Ranma and Akane, who had to face about two years with the insane Tatewaki Kuno, and one more year with their equally mad principal – and needless to say, Akane's hoardes of admirers and Ranma's fiancés.

Yet both of them could not help but be fearful for what was to come next – they were sure their parents were going to plan another wedding. As much as both of them knew individually that they were sure about their feelings, they felt that they still had so much to accomplish and were both not ready to get married anytime soon. Although, if they were pushed, they would probably get married, not just to please their parents but also to finally put an end to all the other fiancé dilemmas that Ranma was facing, and to finally get rid of all of Akane's admirers. It was a win-win situation for all parties involved – for Ranma, Akane and their parents, at least. Never mind the fact that both of them have not exactly told their feelings to each other – they thought they would eventually have to admit it more easily once they were married.

For Akane, it was stupid and it was not exactly the way she wanted it to be – she wanted a proper and normal romance. She was a girl after all, despite Ranma's usual teasing that she was a tomboy.

Meeting Ranma and getting engaged to him has taken away all the possibilities of her ever having the romantic story she has dreamed of. Here she was, in an arranged marriage with a stranger, to top it off, someone she always fought with. Yet as time went by, she has gotten to know him, and they have both started to understand each other bit by bit, and protected each other when the other one was in trouble. Next thing Akane knew, she was falling for this handsome, insensitive and childish, yet truly caring and surprisingly romantic boy that was Ranma, not that she would ever tell him that, not if she could still help it.

For Ranma, romance was probably the last thing on his mind – he had Martial Arts training to occupy his time, and now he had this curse of turning into a woman whenever he was splashed with cold water. To make things worse, he got engaged against his will to a tomboyish, uncute and violent girl; and if that wasn't bad, he found out that he had three other fiancés – one Chinese Amazon, the other his girl bestfriend, and the other a psychotic gymnast. Being engaged unwillingly to these women has caused him more trouble with more rivals wanting to beat him to a pulp.

And of course, it did not help matters that Akane's older sister Nabiki, did not mind earning 'extra profits' at the expense of Ranma's sanity and safety – sadly, it was always Akane who has ended up suffering for everything that has to do with Ranma's fiancés . Akane, who was stubborn, strong-willed and physically strong, yet she could be emotionally fragile, sensitive, caring and protective of the ones she loved. Despite all their fights, and him calling her uncute, he knew it was just his ego talking – he found himself gradually wanting to protect this girl from harm, and slowly, he knew that he has fallen for her, not that he would admit it.

That was why high school graduation was somehow more of a bittersweet event for Ranma – he wondered how he would go on with his life after high school – he didn't feel like it was necessary for him to go to university. If he was going to inherit the Doujo, he might as well start worrying about how he was going to bring in students and actually earn some money, especially if he and Akane were to get married. He thought it would be the most practical thing to do, since it was something inevitable anyway, to marry Akane. But things changed a few days before graduation when Akane came running into the Tendo household during lunch time with an excited smile on her face while holding onto a letter.

Akane was beaming while she held up the letter and announced, "I got in!"

Everyone on the table knew what she was referring to – she got into the four-year programme she applied for in a theatre school in Paris. At the Romeo and Juliet play, Ranma realized how passionate Akane was when it came to theatre and plays. So this acceptance letter surely meant a lot to her.

The entire Tendo household, including the Saotomes who have been invited later at night for a celebratory dinner and sleepover, were very happy for Akane, except for Ranma who was torn between being happy for her and the loneliness of knowing that he was going to terribly miss her, and probably will lose her, but at the same time, he could not tell her how he really felt.

That's probably why he felt relieved when, amidst the celebrations, Soun and Genma suggested suddenly that Ranma and Akane should finally get married. Ranma thought that this could be the easiest, albeit the most cowardly and selfish way for him to finally seal the deal and be with Akane, without exactly having to tell her how he truly felt – he simply felt that showing it to her and agreeing to this marriage would be enough for her to get a clue.

Akane thought that she didn't mind getting married now, before she left for Paris. After all, she would eventually get married to Ranma anyway. It would shake off all the other fiancés while she was in Paris, not that she felt Ranma would cheat on her. Besides, getting married now does not mean that she would have to have kids right away. It was probably the most practical thing to do, without her having to confess now.

That night, Ranma and Akane, both sleepless as they weighed their decisions, both found each other at the Dojo and talked about their impending wedding.

If anything has changed between them over the years, it was the lesser bickering, especially after everything that happened during that last failed marriage. His fiancés and rivals had tried to stop the wedding, and caused enough chaos to destroy part of the house and the dojo; and Ranma, whose wrath was been incurred following Akane's injury from his fiancés' plot, told off the lot of them to stay away from them, especially from Akane.

However, as time went by, as he and Akane got closer after the incident, his fiancés who became more subdued, have started to pursue him again, but this time, not touching Akane. Kodachi, on the other hand, was another story. If anything, she has become crazier, more desperate to get Ranma. That was why Kuno, after his graduation, decided to convince her to go with him to study abroad to get her mind off things, to which she eventually agreed albeit reluctantly, to everyone's relief.

Ranma was the first to speak. "So, what do you think of our dad's plans?" He said without looking at Akane. Even after all these years, he could not look at her straight talking about wedding plans without blushing.

Akane, who was trying not to look as well, replied, "Well, I think if it's inevitable, we might as well get on with it, right?"

Ranma, despite himself, let out a soft sigh of relief, which Akane had missed as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" He implored.

"Well, nothing much, it's just that, I wonder if this will go off without a hitch? I mean, I know Kodachi isn't here, and that Shampoo and Ukyo have finally seemed to be less persistent lately, and they have not touched me as well, so…."

"Don't worry about them; if anything happens, I'll protect you," Ranma said, with more conviction in his tone than he intended, which made him and Akane stare at each other, blush and look away. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then finally Akane spoke up, "Ranma, I just want to tell you, that you don't have to go through this marriage if you're forced to. You can still back out, okay? Think about it; we're already 18 but, we're still young."

Despite the fact that Akane seemed to be giving Ranma a way out, a huge part of her wanted Ranma to actually choose to marry her, regardless of his reasons. She did not care anymore; it was now or never. She didn't know what could happen when she went to Paris. If they did not get married now….

"I will marry you, Akane." Those words hung in the air for a few seconds, and after digesting them, Akane resisted the urge to actually throw herself into Ranma's arms, shower him with kisses and tell him she loved him, and she always will. But she held back, knowing it would never happen; that engagement ring, she could never wear it. After all, she could never have a normal proposal; but looking at the handsome and strong young man sitting across her, full of sincerity in his eyes as he told her that he will marry her, the man she has loved for so long, and realized she could not have asked for more. She will make sure that he would learn to love her as their married life progresses; and eventually, maybe he would be able to tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him. Although she had felt that Ranma cared for her, she had always denied it, because she was afraid to assume – afraid of getting hurt and rejected by the man she loved most.

Akane remained still, and merely smiled, despite the happiness welling deep inside her.

"Ranma, thank you. And yes, I will marry you too."

Ranma smiled as well at her declaration. He has always wanted to hear those words; even if he could not exactly give her the engagement ring he knew she wanted to receive, because the engagement was pretty much decided before he fell for her anyway. But, at least he would be able to offer her a wedding ring, and a lifetime of happiness. He quickly returned to his serious face as he asked, "Are you sure you want it now, though? Maybe, you would want to finish your studies first then…uh…"

But Akane shook her head and said, "If we're going to get married anyway, now may be the best time. No Kodachi, no Happosai, Cologne and your fiancés have been very normal lately." Then she let out a chuckle and added, "And besides, if you don't marry me now, who's to say I won't find a rich, handsome and amazing French guy in Paris and change my mind about marrying you?" She joked.

At this, Ranma looked away and scowled, his eyes turning into slits and said, "Who would want such an uncute tomboy just like you? Besides, you would probably scare them with your violence. And oh, maybe you'll even be more masculine than the rest of them, they would actually ask you to do the male roles again!" Ranma gave out a taunting laugh, which was cut off, as he got pounded by Akane's infamous mallet on his head.

"Ranma, you just HAD to ruin every moment with your insensitive talking! I'M GOING TO BED! GO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE THEN IF YOU THINK I AM TOO UNCUTE! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" She yelled as she stormed out of the dojo, sliding the door closed as hard as she could as she left.

Ranma, now with a huge bump on his head, was fuming at himself and telling himself what an idiot he was. Just like his previous insensitive comments which were out of mere jealousy, kind of a defence mechanism to prevent Akane from finding out how jealous he was whenever she mentioned a possibility of her and other men instead of the two of them together.

_Man, I messed up big time again…._

He laid back on the cool wood, knowing he wasn't gonna get some sleep tonight. He was deep in thought, and he felt sorry that Akane could not get her dream proposal, not with him being too cowardly and egoistic to actually tell her how he felt. He promised himself though that he will make it up to her after the wedding, and that he would do anything to show her how much he loved her once they were both married – yes, once they were married, he could finally have the chance to gradually show her more affection without compromising his ego, and eventually, he would be able to tell her how he has felt for her all these years. He also thought of trying to find a cure for his curse before he and Akane would have kids, so his kids could have a normal family life – not have two mothers and a father at the same time. He thought of going to find a cure right after the wedding and while Akane was in Paris – yes, that was definitely a good plan. Afterwards, he would find a way to teach in the Dojo and earn money to save up for his future family. At the word 'family', he could not help but smile – he could not believe how much meeting and falling in love with Akane has changed him. Now he was thinking of someone else other than himself, and he loved how it felt.

Yes, they will get married, and everything will work out. Akane was right; if anything, it was the right time to get married. No Happosai, no Kuno, no Kodachi, no pestering fiancés and rivals – not that they could do anything anyway, they have decided that this will be a very intimate wedding – no one will find out, unlike the last time. It will work out this time, it better.

Unknown to everyone in the Tendo household, a spy, Sasuke, the Kuno household's ninja crawled out (but not without hitting his head) from underneath the Dojo. While rubbing the painful bump on his head, he said silently, "Master Kuno must find out about this immediately!" and disappeared into the night.

**A/N:**

So yea, that's chappy one, which I typed really quickly to follow up on the extremely short prologue ;) It's gonna pick up soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding 'plans'

**JUST ONCE**

**DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½ and its characters are not mine. Yadda yadda yadda…**

**Chapter 2: Wedding 'plans'**

The wedding was set two weeks later after Ranma (still sporting a huge bump on his head from where Akane's mallet had hit him) and Akane finally came down for breakfast the next day to announce that they would go through it, and reiterated that it would be a secret ceremony. The only non- Saotome or non- Tendo member who was invited was Dr Tofu, with him being a very close family friend over these years and a good friend of the Tendos and eventually the Saotomes as well; besides, Akane was sure that Dr Tofu would be more than happy to witness how this little girl has blossomed into a young woman, about to be a blushing bride two weeks from now. Akane herself was waiting for the day when Dr Tofu could muster enough courage to finally tell Kasumi how he felt.

After the announcement, Soun and Genma put their hands together and made a dance around the table, with them yelling 'Banzai! Banzai! Our futures are secured!' They looked at each other with idiotic expressions and big, goofy smiles, 'The Saotome school is secured, ne Tendo-kun?' Genma said. 'The Tendo school as well, ne, Saotome-kun!' was Soun's reply. The two best friends danced into the next room and all around the house.

Nodoka and Kasumi, beaming, simply hugged and congratulated Ranma and Akane and wished them a happy life together. 'We'll take care of the cooking; we can't afford to order food from outside catering – you know how word gets around, ne?' Nodoka said, hugging a very grateful Akane. She whispered, 'Welcome to the Saotome family, dear.' And Akane felt a warmth she has never felt since her mother passed away; a warmth only a mother could offer.

Kasumi hugged Akane and smiled warmly at her, added 'I need to work on the menu, then. What do you say, Auntie? Shall we have both Japanese and Chinese food to celebrate?'

Nodoka was thoughtful for a moment. 'I think that would be good. Let's cook up a storm!' She, herself looked so excited, as if it were her own wedding, and Akane could not help but smile, knowing that this marriage would not only earn her a wonderful husband – the love of her life – but also a second chance to have a mother. And, she thought happily, not just a mother, but a patient, kind, gentle and loving woman she was going to be proud to call her mother-in-law.

Nabiki, who has seemed indifferent and calm about the announcement, came over to them and tapped them on their backs, with her calculator (which seemed to come out of nowhere) tucked in between her lips. She pulled it out and began to show them a few of her calculations.

'Well, dear siblings, I guess I would have to be in charge of getting the decorations and wedding clothes and stuff discreetly with all my connections,' she said, pushing the buttons rapidly on her calculator. 'My, my, that would take a LOT of money, plus interest and of course my service fees…'

Ranma and Akane sweatdropped; Nabiki will NEVER change, they thought as they looked at each other with the same expression. Sibling or not, she was still out for some profit.

Nabiki has been attending a university in Tokyo for about a year now, doing a Business degree; she said she wanted to earn legitimate money someday – not with blackmail or anything, but something at the back of Ranma and Akane's minds told them otherwise; they definitely knew better, that was until Nabiki finally broke out into a smile and gave them a bear hug, 'Just KIDDING! It's all ON ME!'

Ranma and Akane looked at each other in utter disbelief, then realized that their faces were only inches apart, thanks to Nabiki's bear hug. They turned red and immediately pulled away.

'Heeehh…? You're both getting married in two weeks and you're both still awkward with getting too close?' Nabiki asked and shook her head in disapproval, then a smirk crossed her lips. 'How about starting to share a room from tonight onwards?' She turned to Ranma, 'You can move in here and you can both share Akane's room.'

Akane blushed furiously and simply returned to her breakfast, choosing to ignore her sister. Ranma, as red as Akane was, bit back his retort about not wanting to share a room with an uncute tomboy, followed suit and ate the remnants of his breakfast in silence. _Less talk, less fights_, _less violence, _he thought as he rubbed the still prominent bump on his head.

Nabiki looked at the two of them and shook her head again, 'I'll take that as a no then, huh?' She shrugged, sat down and ate her breakfast as well, with no more words exchanged after that; it was silent at the table, except in other parts of the room where Soun and Genma were still yelling _'Banzai'_, and something about the school's future secured, while Nodoka and Kasumi have retreated to the kitchen, busy chatting away about the menu for the wedding.

The next few days passed by in a blur – and a few days before the wedding, Akane and Ranma's new wedding clothes arrived. Nodoka and Genma have temporarily moved into the Tendo household in preparation for the wedding.

It was the perfect time without arousing any suspicion – Ukyou closed her shop temporarily after graduation to visit her relatives in her home town. Shampoo and Cologne went back to China, with Mousse included to carry their stuff for them, Kodachi and Kuno were still abroad, while Ryoga was, well, forever lost. Happosai was somewhere else chasing girls and stealing underwear, not that anyone cared. All that everyone wished now was to get the ceremony over and done with while everyone was conveniently out of town.

Akane sat on her bed that night while admiring her newly-arrived wedding dress. _'My second wedding dress,' _she mused to herself, thinking about what happened to her old one, and suddenly shuddered. She didn't want to remember that failed wedding; she prayed to the Gods that this wedding would go smoothly; the last thing she wanted and needed was chaos, an injury, or another ruined wedding. If this was delayed again, if anything happened…. she refused to even think about it.

* * *

><p>Akane touched her new wedding dress, noting that she would have to thank Nabiki later and make it up to her in the future, as her older sister used some of her savings and 'extra profits' to settle most of the wedding expenses. The dress was western style; simple yet elegant – with white sequins and beads adorning the bustier all the way to the hem with floral patterns. The skirt was flowy and lacy, – all in all, it was classier, more beautiful and more elegant than her previous one was.<p>

She looked around her room, and realized that in a few days, she would have to share the room with another person – her soon-to-be husband, Ranma. Her school would reopen in September, which meant that she had about five months to spend a married life with him.

_Married life_, she mused. She was going to get married, leave it all behind. Once she said 'I do', she would have to compromise a lot of things in her life. Whenever she would come back here for the holidays, she would have to spend less time with her friends. Her eyes settled on one of the photo frames next to her table. A photo of her, Yuka and Sayuri at the beach about two summers ago – her hair was already cut short, and it was Ranma who took the photo for them. It slightly made her feel guilty to not invite or inform her two best friends about this wedding – they would have thrown her a bridal shower, not that she really wanted to, to be honest, but a spending a night out with her best friends just talking about the past, gossiping, being girly and just enjoying the last night of her singlehood would have been good. But this was all for the better.

Akane thought about how Ranma changed her life since they met. Until they met, she had a crush on their family doctor, Dr Tofu. Thinking about it now, Akane felt that Ranma's arrival into the Tendo household and into her life was timely. Having Ranma with her had somehow softened the heartbreak she felt when her precious long hair was cut off accidentally by Ryoga's umbrella (then again, it would not have happened if Ranma never came along, but it didn't matter), and when Akane has finally come to terms with the fact that Dr Tofu would only see Kasumi, and not her, as a woman; no matter how long she grew her hair, she would always be seen as Akane, a younger sister to him.

Her relationship or the lack thereof, with Ranma has been very confusing. They had gone on a few dates – their first one turned out to be a total disaster, with Ranma telling her he liked her, but only because he was trying to get revenge on Nabiki. To say Akane had been disappointed was an understatement – she had actually dolled up, dressed up for this date and looked forward to it, only to find out it was a revenge game between Ranma and Nabiki. Yet, when Ranma handed her the flowers, despite making a very shy and awkward gesture as she received them, she could not help but smile as she smelled the sweetness of the flowers – as sweet as this man standing before her, no matter how many times he has made fun of her.

Akane wondered what life would have been had she not met Ranma, and she thought that maybe she could have had a normal romantic life. Going out on dates with guys she actually found attractive, eventually getting proposed to, getting that engagement ring,holding hands, probably kissing (she blushed slightly as she remembered when Ranma kissed her as a cat in front of everyone), hugging, saying I love you to each other, without any insane fiancés going after her waiting to ambush her wedding. But then, she thought, would her life been as happy and exhilarating as it was now had she not met Ranma?

Ranma may not be her typical knight in shining armour – the usual tall, dark and handsome man every girl swoons about in movies, who could say the right words, although sometimes can be bad – but Ranma, the boy was a jerk in every sense of the word, and he had a sharp tongue; yet he could be so gentle and he could say the right things if he wanted to. He protects her from harm, gets worked up and jealous when sheis kidnapped or when she earns another admirer. But still, Akane had her doubts as to whether it was love on Ranma's part. Akane was not blind; she has seen how Ranma would blush around her when they got close; he came over and picked her up when she ran off to meet and save Shinnosuke; he saved her from pantyhose Taro, and from numerous kidnappings she had lost count of. She gave Ranma credit for that; maybe he was attracted to her in a way – he put his arm around her once, he blushed when they held hands, he got visibly jealous even with her pet pig P-chan…(speaking of P-chan, she wondered where the poor pig was). So yes, Akane felt there might be something on Ranma's part, but was that enough? Akane was determined to make him fall in love with her when they got married; and she swore to herself she would be a good wife to him.

How about herself? She knew it was love, for a long time now actually. That was why proper dates aside, normal romance and proposal aside, she knew she would never trade anything for her Ranma and what she has with him now. Akane was a girl, but other than that, she was a Martial Artist – she craved a challenge, action and excitement in sparring and verbal battles with Ranma. Yes, she knew she could only have them with Ranma. The girly part on dates and such would be settled when they got married. Right now she was satisfied to have Ranma and be this close to marrying him and finally not having to worry about what could happen when she was in Paris. Because she knew, she just knew, that other than Ranma, it would be rare to actually fall for someone ever again, if she lost him.

A world without Ranma would be unbearable for her, more than she would dare to admit. Her life would turn into a shade of grey; with no promise, nothing and no one to look forward to. No one to call, no one to save her from danger; but then again, danger only started to cling on to her after she met Ranma, but she brushed the realization away with a soft laugh. She had to admit, she met interesting people and her life became more colourful after she met her Ranma – her Ranma with his awkward kindness, confidence and activeness. Ranma made random little nothings into something Akane would never forget; he can make her darker and lonely days brighter just by being there. That was why she could not picture her world now without Ranma.

But she shook her head and thought that that wouldn't happen, she won't let it happen and this wedding will ensure that she will never lose Ranma again – not to anyone, or to any circumstances.

She sunk her body into the softness of her bed, and thought about what would happen during their marriage. Would they actually do _it_? She turned a dark shade of red, and shook the idea off. She hung back her wedding dress on the dresser and finally decided to call it a night. In a few days, she would be Mrs Saotome. She smiled at the thought, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ranma, upon seeing his white tuxedo upon its delivery a few hours ago, could only tell himself, <em>'Finally, this is it.' <em>It was the day he would finally be able to say that Akane was exclusively his, and he would also be exclusively Akane's. He didn't know how Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi would take the news, but the only thing he really cared about was Akane, only Akane. He wanted to tell Akane how relieved he was as he was worried about what could happen if Akane really did meet someone else in Paris, but he had to hide it using insensitive words. It was not that he did not trust Akane; it was the men he did not trust.

After he gets cured of his curse, he promised Akane that he would work and save up to visit her in Paris once in a while, while Akane promised to also come back once in a while during her school holidays. It was somehow an odd feeling to be thinking of two people now, instead of just them. Of course, Akane said that she was actually, for the most part going to come back for her family because she will miss them, and Ranma retaliated by saying that it was not really her he wanted to see, but wanted to try the food, the parfait, and maybe check out those hot French women, to which Akane gave him a kick sending him flying off to the far end of Nerima.

Despite Akane's violence and lack of girly cuteness or domestic skills particularly in cooking, Ranma thought that he would never trade her for any other girl – not Shampoo, no matter how cute she can be and how good she can cook, not with Ukyou, it was just too weird to feel anything other than something platonic for his bestfriend, and CERTAINLY not that psychotic case that is Kodachi. It has always been, and will always be Akane for him, no questions asked. And someday, he would be able to tell her this with all the confidence he could muster.

Ranma looked around his room. He was back at his mother's house, and soon he would have to move out and move in to the Tendo household with Akane. He had a few months to spend with her before she left for Paris. Maybe he could work, take in some students at the Dojo during weekends, and find a part time job somewhere else in town, and probably take her on a short honeymoon before she leaves. Who knows, maybe they would actually be able to loosen up and…. and… he blushed at the thought.

He was amused at himself for being incredibly drawn to her and finding her so attractive no matter how many times he kept telling himself and Akane how uncute and unsexy she was. Deep down, he knew that she was a beautiful woman inside and out; she also had a good body to top it off.

Before he could think about inappropriate thoughts of her, he laid back on the futon and decided to sleep it off.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, halfway across the world, in an isolated mansion on top of a mountain, a slightly more mature-looking Tatewaki Kuno stood in a quiet library filled with probably a thousand books. He wore serious expression on his face as he talked to the short ninja in front of him.<em>

"Are you absolutely certain about the date, Sasuke?"

The ninja bowed and through wary eyes, he looked up at his Master, clad in his traditional robes, with his sword tucked on his hip.

"Yes, Master. It is to be held at the Tendo household three days from now."

"When exactly did you find out about this?"

Sasuke started to fidget. "About…ten days ago, Master Kuno…"

Kuno's eyes darkened and Sasuke gulped, silently praying that he would come out of here alive.

"You imbecile! Why is it that you took TEN DAYS to tell me this? My lovely Akane Tendo is going to get married to that lame excuse of a man and martial artist! Why that cunning Saotome! No one is going to make a fool out of Tatewaki Kuno!" He drew his sword and Sasuke had to dodge it to save his head from being cut off. He hid behind a suit of armour and tried to lamely explain himself.

"B-but Master Kuno, you did not provide me a phone number to call you here; and….so… I had to swim all the way here…" He shuddered thinking about how he even made it, despite those dozens of sharks chasing after him like a lunch prize, until he finally found temporary safety in an island, which had sunk eventually at night; thankfully the sharks were long gone by then. All he wanted was to get to his master as soon as possible to tell him the news; he knew that being chased by sharks and days of swimming and starvation was nothing compared to what he had in store for him if his master found out he has been neglecting his spying duties, and eventually have Ranma and Akane married without his master's knowledge.

Kuno digested Sasuke's reasons and considered them, sheathed his sword, much to Sasuke's relief, and sat down on his desk.

"I shall not allow such a farce of a matrimony to occur. I shall stop the wedding and save Tendo Akane!" Kuno slammed his fists into the wooden desk, causing it to crack slightly. "Sasuke, we will leave by tomorrow morning on my private jet! And make sure you track down these people and let them know about the wedding!" He wrote names on a piece of paper and handed them to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the names that his master wrote down. He shuddered as he remembered what happened during Ranma and Akane's first wedding, when the people written down here and their schemes had almost caused Akane her life. Sasuke actually felt guilty about telling his master, but he feared for his life as well. After all, what could his master do? He could try breaking down the wedding, but even Akane would be enough to pummel him down, even in a wedding dress, and that would be the end of it. But adding Shampoo and Ukyou, Ryoga and Mousse, as stated on the paper would be another story. THAT was a perfect mix for chaos. He simply could not do it.

"Master, I suggest that we do not call these..uhmm…."

"Silence! If you are worried about my lovely Tendo Akane being in danger, I shall take her away before any danger befalls upon her."

"You are going to kidnap Miss Tendo?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. He knew his Master had a few screws loose; but to resort to such a cowardly and desperate act was truly unbecoming of his Master who has always prided himself on being an honourable man and warrior.

Kuno ran his hand through his hair and said, "Of course, Sasuke. What makes you think I will allow my precious Akane Tendo be caught in the crossfire? I will grab her the moment all hell breaks loose and she will be indebted to me forever for saving her life from danger and from Saotome." He gave a dark laugh.

Sasuke shook his head and could not help but think what he had done. His Master was demented. He was contemplating whether to just pretend he never found Shampoo, Ukyou, Ryoga and Mousse on time; yes, maybe he would do that. And that would be the end of it.

"Sasuke, do NOT tell this to my sister. She is beyond control. I fear what she is capable of doing to Tendo Akane is she finds out about this plan."

Sasuke gulped, and refused to imagine what could happen if his mistress found out about this, and nodded, "Yes, Master."

Unknown to both of them, there was someone spying on them from the darkened area of the room. It was a leotard-wearing woman, with curly hair pulled into a ponytail on one side, with eyes full of darkness and malice.

"Ho, ho, ho, my foolish brother! Thinking that he could keep me out of this party….." An evil smirk crossed her lips. "Tendo Akane, you'll pay for tricking my Ranma-darling into this." She quietly disappeared into the shadows and formulated a plan to get rid of Akane Tendo once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you for the reviews, _**caia-chan, addisonrose12 **_and_** pahlee**_**.** I totally appreciate them; they bring a huge smile on my face. At least I know that there are people actually reading my fic. :) At the same time, I will work hard on this so as not to disappoint anyone who has been craving for some good character and plot progress, particularly the real Ranma/Akane fans out there. Ja, I hope you all liked this chappy. ;) The wedding will take place in the next chappy. Watch out for what's going to happen! And yes, watch out for Kodachi.


	4. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

Chapter 3 Deja Vu

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. GAH IRRITATING MUCH!

It was _the day_.

Akane could not believe it herself, but the day has finally come, and with impeccable timing. She tried to shake off this nagging feeling that something was bound to happen to stop the wedding, but to no avail.

It is only paranoia, that's all there is. Akane could only think of it this way, considering what has happened in the past.

Today, she will let go of her worries, enjoy the feeling of wearing her wedding dress, walking slowly towards her handsome and dashing husband-to-be, the love of her life, who will be amazed at how beautiful she would look like as she walks towards him.

Akane woke up around 7 in the morning and Kasumi brought her breakfast in her room. Everyone decided that she and Ranma would not see each other before the ceremony begins at ten this morning and both parties agreed.

'Nothing like a real surprise when Ranma sees Akane-chan in that gorgeous wedding dress,ne?' Nodoka gushed, making Ranma and Akane blush. Last time, before that failed wedding, even Ranma himself could not keep himself from staring at Akane and blushing, eventually admitting to himself and even to Akane how cute she looked.

Akane could not help but smile at the memory, although what happened afterwards was another story which Akane would rather forget. Instead, she focused her attention on her new wedding dress, already laid out beautifully on her bed. Kasumi helped her prepare her shoes, her veil, her accessories and other essentials, ready to wear.

Nabiki has also called for a photographer, hair stylist and makeup artist, insisting that they needed to keep a documentary of this wedding and to make Akane look her best. She said, it was after all the first wedding in the family.

After breakfast, Akane took a long, hot shower. She wanted to smell and look fresh for one of the most special days in her life. As she happily hummed to herself and giggled while playing with the bubbles forming in the tub, she wondered how she got so lucky – how many other women can actually say that they have married not only the man they wanted, but also the one they needed? Oftentimes, she heard that you end up with the one you need more than the one you want. She thought that Ranma, for her, was both.

She wanted him and he needed him in her life. They were both stubborn and childish, but she thought that they would eventually overcome this. The most important thing was that when trouble comes, no matter what the odds, they were unconditionally always there for each other. And if she was going to spend the rest of her life with someone, it could only be him. Only Ranma.

The wedding preparations all passed by in a blur – with Kasumi leaving Akane to the professional hands of the photographer, makeup artist and hair stylist, while she busied herself in the kitchen with Nodoka, preparing the post-ceremonial banquet.

Akane sat in front of her vanity mirror, as she let the hairstylist and makeup artist work their magic on her. She insisted that she should be given just a simple hairstyle and a light makeup; after all, she wanted to see herself in her photos looking natural instead of completely made up. The simple and natural Akane was what she wanted Ranma want to see and marry today, not an exaggeratedly dolled up one.

The two professionals complied with her wishes and indeed did a great job on her – at the end of all the fussing, as she opened her eyes, she could not believe how closely she resembled her late mother.

Her hair, which has grown slightly longer (now down to her shoulders), has been pulled into an elegant, loose bun adorned with colourful pink and red flowers and her white veil. She was helped into wearing her gown and shoes, and as soon as she had everything on and all the necessary photographs were taken while she was being dolled-up were completed, she was left alone to prepare herself and calm her nerves before the ceremony began.

Akane could only stare in utter disbelief as saw her reflection in the mirror. Standing opposite her, her reflection looked exactly like how her mother looked like on her wedding day – except for the western-style gown and veil. No wonder Soun and her older sisters always commented about how she resembled their mother.

Akane thought, suppressing a tear from escaping her eyes, how proud her mother would have been today had she still been alive. She would gush and would fuss over her, and tell her how beautiful she is. She would also definitely love Ranma and would be proud of her daughter's choice to marry such a man.

Even Akane would have to agree that for once, even if it was by fluke, finally her father made a decision for her that was careless, but at least she ended up wanting how it all turned out. Being engaged to Ranma was definitely not in her plans in high school, but now that they have graduated and she has finally realized how much she loved the guy, she thought that it was probably the best decision her father has made for her and the Tendo Dojo.

Akane tried to raise her head to keep the tears from flowing and ruining her makeup. She had to agree that the makeup artist did a fantastic job following her request – she looked natural, yet not pale altogether, thanks to the red lipstick, light blush and natural earth-tone makeup the makeup artists applied to Akane's fair and creamy skin.

Today, she would get married, and there would be no turning back after this. But she knew that this was what she wanted, and she would never regret this decision.

At about 9 in the morning, a soft knock came on the door, and as Akane opened it, an excited looking Soun, Genma and Nodoka came rushing in to hug and gush over the bride.

Nodoka had tears of joy glistening in her eyes, while Soun was bawling, saying something along the lines of 'your… mother…. proud…', while Genma looked at Akane approvingly, commenting that 'it was unbelievable how his baka son has managed to get himself such a beautiful bride'.

Nodoka had to whack Genma on the head for that comment, saying 'I don't see why not. Our son has grown up so manly and handsome; he deserves nothing less for a wife.'

She turned back to Akane and hugged her tightly. She whispered, "From now on, do not hesitate to call me Okaa-san, ne Akane-chan?"

Akane's already overflowing emotions were about to explode from so much happiness with Nodoka's words. She could only nod as she hugged back her future mother-in-law.

"Ranma's photographs are being taken downstairs and at the garden right now," Nodoka whispered. "I made sure to ask the photographer to take a photo of Ranma the moment he sees you." Nodoka glanced briefly at Akane's reflection in the mirror then back at Akane. "You look beautiful, dear."

Akane blushed and hugged Nodoka more tightly. "Thank you, Okaa-san." It definitely felt good to call someone Okaa-san again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside at the koi pond, Ranma was looking uncomfortable while having his photographs taken. He was already having the jitters and could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and getting unnecessary attention was definitely not helping in getting him in the mood or getting the right expression in front of the camera.<p>

The photographer kept saying that he looked too stiff, and Nabiki eventually had to tap him on the back and glared at him.

'Look, buster. My sister looked like she was on cloud nine in her photographs. You at least have to show how happy you really are instead of looking constipated in your photos. You don't want your future kids to comment on how stiff or forced you looked on your wedding day…"

Nabiki leaned closer, her nostrils flaring as she whispered, "… Because you and I both know that you want to marry my sister. You are a lucky groom for getting someone like my sister, NOW AT LEAST LOOK LIKE IT!' and pushed him back in front of the photographer, who had a sweatdrop at the back of his head, as he watched Nabiki cross her arms, with a satisfied look on her face as Ranma took a gulp and a deep breath, finally looking better and more calm as he declared, "Go on, gimme your best shot."

Nabiki had to chuckle at the pun, and thought that this was indeed the Ranma she knew. The photographer let out a sigh of relief, and snapped away.

"Now that's more like it!" Nabiki and the photographer said in unison.

* * *

><p>It was finally 10 o'clock and Akane was led down to the dojo, where the ceremony was going to be held. The photographer followed her all the way from her room to the dojo. Inside were Nodoka, Genma, and a very nervous looking Ranma. The priest stood in front of everyone, ready to welcome the bride, accompanied by Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi. Dr Tofu was standing next to Ranma. Ranma asked him earlier to be his best man, and the doctor happily asked both of her sisters to be her bridesmaids, and it was Kasumi who offered to help her hold her long train of veil.<p>

Akane's heart was thumping so quickly as she was nearing the Dojo, but at the same time, she felt elated and she loved this feeling. It was the same as going to a martial arts competition, knowing that she would have a strong and worthy opponent – both daunting yet satisfying at the same time.

Ranma, on the other hand, has finally managed to calm his nerves, and looked so much better as he quietly waited the doors to slide open to reveal his bride-to-be.

He knew that Akane was going to look beautiful and he wanted to watch her walking the aisle up to him, and preserve the way she looked in his mind forever. He held his breath for a few moments then released it, knowing his future wife would be breathtaking.

Ranma's already thumping heart skipped a few beats once he heard the door swing open, allowing the morning sunlight to enter the room. As the Dojo's doors fully swung open, Ranma had to squint his eyes as the form of his bride emerged and was framed between the sliding doors.

Everyone's eyes turned to the bride as she entered the Dojo; everyone was beaming and holding back their tears of joy as Akane entered, holding a small bouquet of red roses. Her lips, painted as red as the roses adorning her hair, and bunched up in the bouquet she was holding, were curved into a small and shy smile, yet her eyes told everyone how happy she was to be here – heck, she was positively glowing.

Ranma gulped, and thought that he has never seen a woman this beautiful before in his life, and maybe never would; he simply knew that ever since he realized that he was in love with Akane, he could never look at any other woman the same way again.

Akane's eyes finally locked with his, and despite his nervousness, he gave her a small goofy smile which made Akane giggle slightly. Her Ranma would never change; childish yet mature when he wanted to be, overconfident yet shy whenever he was with her, brutally honest and sharp-tongued, yet never when it comes to how he truly felt when it came to matters of the heart – yes, her Ranma was full of contradictions, yet this was what drew her to him.

It took a few more steps before they were finally standing next to each other, and Ranma reached out his hand to her as they walk the final steps up to the priest.

The room fell silent, and only the soft snapping of the camera and creaking of the Dojo as the couple walked to the front could be heard.

Finally, when they were standing in front of the priest, he cleared his throat and started, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to-…" But before he could finish his sentence, an explosion was heard at the side of the Dojo, sending everyone flying off to the other side. Ranma, with his quick reflexes, managed to carry Akane up in his arms, hoisting her up into the air, into safety.

Ranma set Akane down and asked her softly if she was okay, and Akane could only nod. Their eyes both shared the same expression, both asking the same question.

_What the heck happened?_

The priest was lying unconscious near the wall, a small pool of blood gathering on the side of his head. He must have hit his head pretty badly as the blast hit him- and with his lack of martial arts knowledge, he did not have any way to defend himself from the impact.

Ranma looked around and scanned the area, feeling better as he soon as saw that everyone else was safe. Dr Tofu was holding onto a terrified-looking Kasumi, while Soun was crouching protectively over a shocked Nabiki. Nodoka and Genma were on the floor, unscathed, but the looks on their faces were equally shocked.

Ranma stood up protectively over Akane, as he loudly demanded, 'Show yourself, you bastard!'

As the smoke begun to settle, a familiar shadow of a woman all of them knew all too well stepped into the Dojo. Her signature insane fits of laughter and its echoes hung in the air as everyone stared in shock at the leotard-wearing woman, holding yet another bomb, who doesn't seem to be hers.

Ranma could only think, _Yes, that bomb was someone else's. But how did it fall into her hands? Unless…_

Everyone stared back at the intruder's sinister eyes – the life out of them seemingly disappeared; she looked demented.

Akane managed to worm herself out of Ranma's protective grip and hoisted herself up despite her heavy gown trying to pull her down. "What do you want now, Kodachi?" Akane demanded, with as much fire in her eyes as she could muster.

But Kodachi looked unfazed. Instead, she broke out into another fit of laughter, as she held out the bomb.

"I will never allow you to win, Tendo Akane. You tricked my Ranma-darling into marrying you, and I shall not allow this to happen," Kodachi declared.

Akane let out a disbelieving snort.

"Ranma-darling? Tricked him into marrying me? It seems that going abroad has not cooled down your insanity, Kodachi," Akane said in one breath, while fearlessly stepping closer towards Kodachi. She stood a foot away from Kodachi and put her arms on her hips as she continued, "Ranma…he was NEVER yours, and he will never be as long as I live."

At this statement, Kodachi's eyes turned darker. "That can be arranged…and you just asked for it!"

Before anyone could move, Kodachi pulled her gymnastic ribbon, coiled it around Akane's body, up to her neck in one breath, and hoisted her up in the air, dropping her painfully on the floor.

"Why you!" Ranma, snapping out of his shock, moved towards Kodachi, but before he could reach her, a familiar clawed weapon coiled its way around Kodachi's feet, making her lose her balance.

As Ranma looked up to see who the new person was, he heard Shampoo and Ukyou's worried shrieks as they entered the Dojo, and Ranma saw Mousse standing next to Kodachi. He was panting really hard as he tried to free the bomb from Kodachi's grip.

Shampoo and Ukyou turned to Kodachi and stood protectively in front of Ranma.

"I knew Crazy-woman was up to no good," Shampoo said in a deathly serious voice.

"Anyone who tries to hurt Ranma-honey is going to get it from me, you hear?" Ukyou threatened.

Ranma did not care what was happening at the moment, despite the shock of seeing all these people, who were not supposed to know about the wedding, and were supposed to be somewhere else far away from here, suddenly appear right in front of his eyes. He ran towards Akane, who looked visibly in pain from her not-so-smooth collision with the floor.

He tried to release her from Kodachi's ribbons, but to no avail. The ribbons were coiled so tightly that she couldn't even breathe properly.

Ranma was about to order Kodachi to release Akane, when he realized that a fight has already broken out between the two girls and Kodachi. The latter has managed to free herself from her restraints, and when Ranma found Mousse knocked out on the ground, with his stolen bomb rolling off from his grip as he lay unconscious, he immediately knew that Kodachi must have used some sort of sleeping potion.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered as she tugged weakly at his tuxedo.

Ranma could only stare in shock as he realized how cold her hands were getting. Her lips were turning into a sickly tinge of purple and she was panting heavily. What the heck happened to her?

"Ranma…I think…she poisoned..me…" Akane managed to utter.

Upon hearing this, Ranma frantically tried to untie her like a madman. But Akane, with all the energy she could muster, shouted, "No Ranma! You might get poisoned! The poison is attached to something in the ribbon!" And with that Akane fell back panting and breathing more heavily than ever.

Dr Tofu immediately ran from tending to the priest and left it to Kasumi as he asked her to grab a pack of ice and bring the priest and everyone back to the Tendo house to keep them safe, despite everyone worrying about both Ranma and Akane.

As soon as everyone reluctantly moved out of the danger zone, Dr Tofu grabbed the handle of the forgotten ribbon on the floor and used it to uncoil the ribbon slowly as Ukyou and Shampoo teamed up against Kodachi, who has managed to pull out a fresh ribbon from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ukyou, Shampoo! Beware of her ribbon! It might be poisoned too!" Dr Tofu called out at the two girls.

Ukyou and Shampoo tried to dodge the ribbons as much as they could, fearing for the poison.

As soon as Dr Tofu managed to uncoil the entire length of the ribbon from Akane, he spotted the small shiny object from the inside of the ribbon, the culprit behind Akane's current state. He immediately discarded the ribbon, took the needle and tucked it in between a handkerchief he pulled out.

Dr Tofu looked at Ranma, who was now cradling Akane. He took off his tuxedo and used it to cover a now shivering Akane.

"Ranma, hurry and take her away from here, I'll take care of this," he declared. Then he pointed at a red mark on Akane's shoulder, "Suck out as much of the poison as you can, and put her to bed. Get Kasumi to tend to her; she will know what to do."

Judging by Dr Tofu's serious expression, Ranma knew that if he did not move fast, Akane's life will be in mortal peril. Without wasting time, he scooped Akane up into his arms, looked up at Shampoo and Ukyou who were moving in a blur with Kodachi's movements, yelling out, "I'll leave her to you guys!" and he jumped out of theDojo into the safety of the Tendo house.

Upon Ranma's exit, Dr Tofu stood up straight and focused on his subject; he knew that he could not afford to make a mistake or have a poor aim on this one – it was a do or die situation and he had to nail this once. He closed his eyes and felt Kodachi's ki; he was thankful for the distraction Shampoo and Ukyou were providing because Kodachi will not see this coming.

As soon as Kodachi's back turned away from him, he made a graceful and swift leap up in the air, and poked her pressure points in matter of seconds. The last one, he hesitated for a fraction of a second.

As Kodachi unconsciously felt the effects of Dr Tofu's 'spell' and to Shampoo and Ukyou's surprise, suddenly lost her balance and began descending. Dr Tofu knew he would have to do it, and in a fraction of a second, he applied the last of his pressure point technique to a part of Kodachi's head, before she finally fell into Dr Tofu's arms, and they landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Shampoo and Ukyou, who were both busy being both on the offence and defence, were dumbfounded for a second, as everything seemed to have happened so quickly. A few seconds ago they were battling against a wild and angry Kodachi and now, she was lying unconscious and looking peaceful in Dr Tofu's arms.

A moment of silence passed everyone and upon seeing the quiet look on Dr Tofu's face, Shampoo and Ukyou decided that it was best to stay silent – Shampoo already had a rough idea why Dr Tofu looked like that as he carried Kodachi.

A few seconds later, a very disoriented looking Kuno appeared, flanked by an equally-disoriented looking Sasuke – they both looked as if they have been put to sleep.

Despite the effects of the sleeping potion still making his thoughts and vision slightly hazy, Kuno tried to survey the scene in front of him – the Dojo was in a state of chaos, and there was no one there except for Shampoo and Ukyou with cuts on their faces and ripped clothing, Mousse lying on the floor, unconscious, and finally Dr Tofu holding his sister in his arms.

"What…happened…" was all Kuno could utter.

Dr Tofu's expression hardened as he silently walked over to Kuno.

"Kuno-san, please take your sister with you," Dr Tofu said in a very uncharacteristically silent voice – one that held a pang of guilt and suppressed rage. He held his breath for a while. "…and please make sure she never comes back to bother this family again."

Kuno was shocked but all he could do was extend his arms to catch his sister as Dr Tofu deposited her in Kuno's arms with a blank expression on his face.

Dr Tofu walked towards Kuno and whispered in his ears, "I'm sorry for what I had to do to your sister; I'll carry the burden if I have to, if it means protecting this family." With this, he got on his knees and gave the deepest bow of apology he could offer, despite the rage welling inside him.

Next to them, Ukyou and Shampoo felt a mix of pity and relief, knowing fully well what Dr Tofu has done to Kodachi.

Kuno could only look in confusion at what Dr Tofu meant, and without looking up, he revealed, "I have deleted your sister's memories of Ranma and this family; everything about her high school memories – essentially her memories when she met Ranma and everything after that."

At this, Dr Tofu slowly stood up, with a serious expression, his eyes holding a firm look as he and Kuno looked eye-to-eye. "Please, take her away if you have to and let her have a new beginning. She has done enough damage to herself and to this family." Dr Tofu stepped back and bowed again, as deep as he could.

Kuno watched the doctor, who has always been cool and occasionally goofy, looking at him and begging him in a very serious expression. He was dumbfounded by the revelation – his sister has lost her memories of Ranma and the Tendo family. He closed his eyes, as if trying to wash away part of his anger, guilt and pity for his sister; but despite these emotions welling deep inside him, he knew that what the doctor did what was necessary – someone had to put an end to all this madness his sister has wreaked. He had to take her away from all these and give her a fresh start.

Kuno looked down on his sister's peaceful expression and realized that truth be told, maybe this way for the best.

He has never been fond of his sister, nor did he feel any concern for her in any way. She has always been selfish and independent that Kuno has equally been an insignificant person in her life despite being related by blood. The fact that they had an insane father did not help matters – maybe that was why they both turned out this way. A part of his better judgment thought that maybe, erasing part of her memories which have turned her into this desperate and sorry case of a scorned woman would be for everyone's benefit. Even if he thought that Dr Tofu had no right to do so, and that Ranma was to blame for making his sister's psychological imbalance worse.

This time, he would make sure that his sister would get a fresh start somewhere and he would play a role as a brother to her. It was the least he could do to make up for this.

The moment his sister popped out of nowhere and made him and Sasuke inhale her sleeping potion on their way to the Tendo Dojo, he knew immediately that she overheard him and Sasuke talking, and that she would go after Akane Tendo. He knew it was his fault that his Akane may have been hurt, and that his sister has now lost part of her precious memories.

Before he left the Dojo, he asked without looking at Dr Tofu, "Is everyone alright? Is….Tendo Akane…"

"She is currently receiving treatment after she got stung by a poisoned needle which your sister put on her ribbons while she attacked Akane," Dr Tofu replied, finally standing up straight.

Kuno's jaw hardened and he closed his eyes.

"I trust that she is no mortal danger?" He asked hopefully.

Dr Tofu only shook his head slowly. "We cannot tell that for sure; I am yet to study the poison your sister administered to her before I can come up with a cure. But I promise you, I will make sure that she will survive from this."

"If she needs further treatment, I, Tatewaki Kuno will ensure she is properly taken good care of until she is fully healed. This is the least I can do to apologize for everything my sister and I have caused," Kuno said. He turned to Sasuke, who was standing speechless as he watched the two men exchange words. "Sasuke, you will stay here and report back to me as soon as Tendo Akane's condition gets better."

Sasuke bowed. "Yes, Master."

Sasuke watched his Master walk out of the Dojo, without a word. He was sure that has never seen his Master like this –he was always brimming with youthful energy and confidence, but today seems like the first time he was almost lost for words, and actually humbled.

The moment Kuno was out of sight, Dr Tofu dashed out towards the Tendo household, followed closely by Sasuke, Shampoo and Ukyou who needed answers to their questions. Everything happened in a blink of an eye that there was no room for questions and answers. All they wanted now is to run to the Tendo household and check that everyone was safe.

* * *

><p>Akane was on her bed, beads of cold sweat breaking on her forehead. Her breathing has stabilized but her temperature was turning cold, and the wound was turning into an ugly shade of purple. Her eyes were half closed, and she seemed to be in a delirious state.<p>

Ranma was on her bedside, holding her hands unconsciously, demanding why Akane didn't seem to be getting much better.

"Kasumi, I already sucked out as much poison as I could...why is she still like this?"

Kasumi held out a damp cloth and dabbed it on Akane's forehead.

"It may be the after-effects. We need to find a real cure…"

Kasumi was hoping that Dr Tofu would hurry up and find a cure for Akane – she didn't know how much time it took for the deeply penetrated poison to actually spread into Akane's body and leave her either in a permanent state of delirium, or maybe fall into a coma.

She knew the signs; she has watched the same case on television before. She was just afraid to tell Ranma that it could be dangerous once the poison has been in her body for more than half an hour. Now ten minutes have elapsed and they are yet to find a cure which only Dr Tofu could provide.

As if on cue, the door burst open, revealing Dr Tofu who immediately rushed to Akane's bedside and without wasting time, checking her vital signs.

Without saying a word to Ranma, he signaled for Shampoo and Kasumi to follow him out and made sure to close the door so Ranma would be out of earshot. A few seconds later, Kasumi reappeared and told Ranma that everything will be fine.

Ranma looked worriedly at Akane and thought that as much as he wanted to stay with her, he wanted desperately to find a cure. As he was about to stand up, he felt Akane weakly tug at his shirt.

He looked down at his supposed-to-be bride, trying hard to open her eyes. Her makeup was a mess and she looked as pale as death. Her hair, once tucked under heir veil was now a messy heap. She was still wearing her wedding dress, and despite the fact that she looked like this right now, Ranma still found her so beautiful.

"Akane, I need to go and help find a cure…"

But Akane shook her head weakly. "Don't…leave…please…"

Kasumi had to step in and put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Just leave it to us and do not leave Akane's side. We'll come up with a cure soon."

Ranma knew something was wrong when Kasumi was checking her watch anxiously. She walked to the door and when she opened it, she saw Nabiki, Ukyou, Soun, Genma and Nodoka, who were wearing worried and anxious expressions all over their tired-looking faces.

"She will be fine," was all Kasumi could say as she closed the door before she went down and left them all standing up in the landing. They knew that Kasumi was silently requesting that Ranma and Akane be left alone.

* * *

><p>Silence filled Akane's room as Ranma held Akane's cold hands once more, hoping that he could at least transfer some warmth from his hands into Akane's.<p>

Déjà vu, was it the term? The failed wedding, Akane getting hurt, the SAME people barging in and ruining the wedding.

Why? Was fate telling them that they were really not supposed to be together? Why isn't he the one lying on the bed poisoned rather than Akane? He wondered how many more times Akane would have to be hurt by getting involved with him. He pounded one of his fists in frustration on the side table as he thought that life was unfair; why does it always have to be Akane? Why his fragile Akane? Time and time again, she has come to his rescue just to save him.

Flashbacks ran in his mind – when she was possessed by that cursed doll, when they battled against those Phoenix creatures, when they battled that multiple-headed dragon…and many more times.

Before realizing it, he found himself crying again.

Another déjà vu, - when she was lying in his arms unconscious, the time when he silently told her how he really felt.

_Akane…why do you always have to be the one saving me? I…only bring misfortune to you…_

He knew it was his fault. If only he was man enough to make it clear to every one of his fiancés that he has chosen Akane, damn his pride, then maybe, maybe he could have changed things. They would have been married now and maybe everyone would have moved on with their lives and accepted it.

But what if they got married and some old enemies came after them? What now? He dreaded to think about how many more unknown fiancés could appear out of nowhere, or unknown enemies could surface and use Akane as a bait or hostage.

_If I were to disappear from Akane's life…would she be safer?_

These thoughts whirled in his mind as he listened to Akane's breathing. He wondered how things could take a turn for the worst in a blink of an eye. A few minutes ago, he was off-guard, simply reveling in the beauty of his bride-to-be, feeling butterflies in his stomach, finally getting married. And now….

He looked at Akane and wiped his tears. "But that was always the case for us, huh Akane…it was always in the blink of an eye. Our meeting, our engagement, and everything about us or anything that involved us. You always had to be on guard because people might attack you at any moment…you were so fragile yet you liked to show everyone that you were strong…"

"I always said you were a weak tomboy…but I guess you were always the more courageous and more gutsy out of the both of us…I'm sorry for everything…"

Ranma's mind became plagued with several thoughts that he wanted to brush off but knew he could no longer escape; he already knew what to do. He gave Akane's hands a squeeze and held them up to his cheeks as he leaned into them.

It was at that moment when the door burst open, revealing Dr Tofu who walked immediately to Akane's bedside. He took in the scene and tried to plunge the syringe into Akane's arm without interrupting the couple's silent moment.

Outside, Ukyou and Shampoo looked at each other silently, sharing the same knowing expression, fully aware that they have lost to this girl. As much as they have wanted to deny that Ranma indeed loved Akane even after seeing the signs years ago, the fact that he was sitting next to her on her bedside, crying while holding her hands to his cheeks, uncaring about anyone else, seeing no one and thinking of nobody else besides the woman right in front of him, they knew that it was time to raise the white flag as they quietly retreated while holding back tears in their eyes.

_Goodbye, Ranma._

**A/N:**_ Finally updated! Sorry for being SOOOO LATE. I've written half of this a few weeks back but I got lazy coz I was so busy and tired with my part-time job. I also admittedly lost interest writing for a bit, but when I opened my email I realized that there were people actually subscribed into my story so THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I hope this new chappy does not ruin your expectations. And sorry for it being so long and all…hehe I hope it didn't feel like I rushed everything._

_In any case, I hope you guys liked this chappy somehow. It's a prelude to the meaty part of the story. _

_And with that, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! _

_Caia-chan: Thank you for your review and for pointing that detail out. I am still going to stick to the prologue that Akane indeed lost her memories over the past five years. And as for the one in the prologue, yeap it is indeed nine years. ;) You'll see why as the story progresses so stay tuned :D_

_Pahlee: Thank you for your kind comments ;)) I hope this chappy didn't disappoint. :D_


	5. Chapter 4: Endings

**JUST ONCE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Endings**

**Disclaimer: This awesome possum anime/manga and its equally amazing characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, not mine.**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for such a looooong time. It has been a really crappy semester with major assignments due on the SAME day, and 2 mad exams on the same day today. So since that horrible semester is over and done with…. Here's chappy fourrrrr! :)**

…**.and I promise to immediately work on Chappy 5. I already have everything in mind. I don't wanna drag it too far and of course I would wanna present you the meatier parts of zee story. Please look forward to them ;)**

* * *

><p>The antidote worked as quickly as the poison did and in a matter of an hour, Akane was breathing normally, and her vital signs have returned to normal. Her cheeks have returned to their normal colour and she was no longer sweating, but still feeling weak.<p>

The dust has finally settled, and everyone was still in the house being tended to.

The priest was in the guest room, still out cold with a bag of ice on his forehead.

Mousse, who was knocked out and the most severely injured out of everyone, was being taken care of by Shampoo, who immediately came to his bedside the moment she walked out of the scene in Akane's room. She was dabbing herbal solutions on his wounds, thankful that he was asleep so he won't have to feel the sting of the medicine on his wounds.

Ukyou, on the other hand, has offered to help out in fixing the Dojo and in putting away the decorations and the extra food prepared for the supposed-to-be post-wedding banquet. She was silent all the way as she did her job together with Soun, Nabiki, Nodoka, Genma and Sasuke.

The photographer has called Nabiki to inform her that he has thankfully managed to escape the scene – he was lucky to have been standing near the door when the explosion occurred because he was the farthest away from where Kodachi has made her entrance and he managed to crawl away with his camera unscathed.

Upstairs, in Akane's room, Ranma was still on Akane's bedside checking her progress every few minutes. Kasumi offered to get Akane into her pyjamas and asked Ranma to step out of the room for a moment but Akane had a tight grip on Ranma's hands, refusing to let go, as if all her remaining energy was centered into ensuring that Ranma didn't go anywhere.

Kasumi tried to convince Akane that she had to get out of her bridal dress to wipe the sweat off so she doesn't catch a cold, but Akane merely shook off her head.

"I…Ranma, the wedding…" she managed to utter, with tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

Ranma had to look away and turned helplessly to Kasumi for help.

Kasumi patted Akane's arm gently and said, "Akane-chan, the wedding will have to be postponed…"

But Akane shook her head as fiercely as she could. She tugged at Ranma's hands to force him to look at her. When Ranma finally turned and hesitantly locked eyes with her, Akane whispered, "Ranma…please, let's go on with the wedding…"

But Ranma closed his eyes, trying to stop his own tears from flowing. He could not bear to watch Akane like this – so weak, helpless and on the verge of tears. He has always been weak with tears, but seeing the girl he loves cry was a different story – it was a hundred times more unbearable.

"Akane, just take a rest…please…I'll step out for a bit to get you something to eat. Let Kasumi get you into proper clothing," Ranma said softly, looking down on their intertwined hands.

What happened next was beyond his control. Akane, with all the strength she could muster, was on him in a matter of seconds, hugging him as tightly as her remaining energy would permit. Akane let her tears flow as she cried softly on Ranma's shoulders.

"Ranma, I thought I was…..going…to die…" she bawled. "I was so scared….."

Ranma was shocked for a few moments, until he finally managed to put his arms around Akane's waist and the small of her back as he held her to him while she cried. He could feel the smoothness of the fabric against his skin, and his fiancé's shaking body.

He was probably one of the best warriors out of them; he had trained under the most demanding conditions, but he was never trained when it comes to his overflowing emotions when he was this close to Akane, especially when she was crying and shaking uncontrollably. He only knew how to handle her at her strongest, not at her weakest. He wondered if he could ever take it when he tells her what he was planning to do.

Kasumi was standing on the foot of Akane's bed, feeling helpless and sorry for her little sister. Akane has always been tomboyish and so strong – seeing her in this moment of physical and emotional weakness was beyond what she was capable of taking. She wanted to make an exit, but she couldn't move. She was watching Ranma and his expressions, and there was something about the faraway look in his eyes even as he comforted Akane, and the fact that he couldn't look Akane in the eyes that bothered her…but she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

After a good ten minutes, when the adrenaline level finally subsided and Akane has cried herself out, the room fell silent again. Ranma realized that Akane has exhausted herself, and was fast asleep on his shoulders. He gently unwrapped Akane's arms from his shoulders and neck, and put her back to bed.

It was then that Kasumi gave out a sigh of relief and nodded to Ranma to say that she will take over now. She grabbed a syringe from the drawer, as directed by Dr Tofu, and injected it into Akane's arm.

"This will put her to sleep for a few hours to ensure that the antidote and her body can eliminate all the remaining traces of poison before she wakes up," Kasumi explained, although Ranma didn't ask. She turned to Ranma, who was unsurprisingly staring blankly. "Ranma, I'll get her changed. Go and get some rest."

But Ranma stood there, unmoving.

"Ranma?"

Ranma's blue eyes locked with Kasumi's.

"Kasumi, there's something I need to do downstairs. Please look after Akane." And before Kasumi could reply, he was out the door.

_There's something up with him_, Kasumi thought. And she knew it was not good but she shook it off as she grabbed a cloth to dab it on Akane's face to clean off her ruined makeup.

* * *

><p>The moment Ranma came down, he immediately announced that Akane was alright and has been put to sleep. Assured by Akane's safety, Sasuke has excused himself and bid his farewells so he could report to his Master Kuno that Miss Tendo was alright.<p>

Ranma then asked Shampoo and Ukyou to come with him and follow him out of the house, firmly telling everyone else not to follow.

Despite everyone's hesitation, the two girls followed Ranma wordlessly as they were bothered by the look on his face and by the serious tone in his voice. They jumped from one rooftop to another, until they reached the Nerima Park, where Ranma and the girls sat themselves on the park benches farthest away from the crowd.

"I am going to cut to the chase," Ranma began.

The two girls simply held their breaths and thought that whatever he would say would not be as bad as they think it would be – if Ranma was going to tell them that he was in love with Akane, then so be it. They were not blind, and they already refused to act blind. For the past three years, they have refused to give in maybe because of their pride more than their 'love' for Ranma.

When they left Nerima earlier, they have sorted out their thoughts and decided that once they returned they would ask Ranma who he wanted to choose; they were simply getting older and tired of this game. They found that what they saw today just reaffirmed what they have refused to accept all this time; it has now finally answered their questions.

A few days ago when they received an 'anonymous' letter with a black rose on a corner of the paper, informing them about a secret wedding taking place at the Tendo Dojo, more than wanting to stop the wedding, they surprisingly found themselves more worried about Ranma's safety.

It was only today that they both realized as they fought Kodachi how much Ranma and his happiness really meant to them more than their own. Seeing him in tears next to Akane sealed the deal and finalized their decision to let go of this exhausting 'game'.

Years ago, had they been in a similar scenario, just like during the first failed wedding, they would have barged in and accused Akane of tricking Ranma into marrying her. But now, after everything they have seen all this time, they knew who Ranma really cared for and wanted to be with. It was Akane, no one else.

But maybe nothing has prepared them for what Ranma told them next.

"I'm going away, for a while. Maybe not just a while, I don't know…"

Ukyou was the first to speak, "Ranchan, what do you mean?"

"I'm planning to get out of Nerima and find a cure for my curse, and maybe do some Martial Arts training. I realized that I still have so much to learn…I can't always be the one being protected by everyone…especially…Akane."

"But Ranma…" Shampoo found that she could no longer call him _Ai Ren_.

As if not hearing Shampoo, he continued, "I can't keep going on like this. Getting everyone in danger because of my enemies and rivals, unable to protect those who I care about…"

They both knew he was referring to Akane; they had a strong urge to pat him on the back at least, or to hold him, but they refused to move. They could only look back when Ranma looked at them with a serious expression.

"So, I'm going to have to nullify whatever engagements I have. Shampoo, I know it's Chinese Amazon tradition, but would you be able to let me go?" He asked a speechless Shampoo.

He turned to Ukyou, who was equally out of words, and asked, "Ukyou, I know we were betrothed based on a deal our fathers exchanged in when we were young. I will work hard to replace that Okonomiyaki cart we stole and nullify our engagement."

At this, he stood up, and then bowed as low as he could manage in front of them.

"Onegaishimasu."

The two girls stood there, digesting what Ranma just told them.

"But Ranchan, if you're leaving for a while…then what about Akane? Are you going to make her wait that long?" was all Ukyou could say. Even she was surprised at her concern for Akane; it could be her feminine protectiveness taking over.

Ranma fell silent and gave them a sad look as he stood upright. He refused to answer her. Instead, he chose to say "I'm sorry, Shampoo…Ucchan.."

"Shampoo let Ranma go. Shampoo and Grandma take care of it." And for the first time, she gave him a genuine friendly smile - one that finally held neither malice nor any negative feelings.

Ukyou also smiled softly. "Don't worry about it Ranchan, it's all on me, silly! Just save the money for replacing the Okonomiyaki cart for your married life." She winked. "And if you do need a babysitter…"

But before she could finish her attempt to lighten the mood, Ranma cut her off, as if he wasn't listening to the last few words she said. He looked at Shampoo and said, "I heard that it was you who immediately found the herbs for the antidote. Thank you Shampoo. I owe you big time for this."

Shampoo merely smiled and shook her head. "Is Shampoo's pleasure to help ex-husband to be. We lucky to have herbs lying around Cat Café." She winked, and Ranma, despite himself found himself thinking how cute she could be when she smiled genuinely.

Ranma returned her smile, despite a sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you both for coming today. I don't know what could have happened if you girls and Mousse weren't there to come to our rescue."

"Crazy woman will no longer be a bother…Dr Tofu took crazy woman's memories…" Shampoo said quietly.

Ranma took in this information, and thought for a moment. With Kodachi gone, they would be safer now…but for how long? Until new enemies came after them and targeted his only weakness, Akane? Kodachi was merely one nemesis, but in the future, what was going to happen?

"Ranchan, I'm also sorry for everything…all the trouble I've caused," Ukyou bowed in front of him. "I was also going to say goodbye to you; I'm going to close down my shop and live with my relatives at my hometown. I need to save up on the rent, and seeing that I don't have any more reason to be here, I'm going to save up for University."

Ranma was slightly taken aback by Ukyou's sudden announcement, but just as they have accepted his decision, he simply gave her a smile, and wished her good luck with her plans. He looked at his best friend, with a sense of peace and a trace of a genuine yet slightly sad smile on her face, and thought that he had to be happy with her decision, although he felt that he would miss her.

"Shampoo also return to China. Shampoo help Grandmother and Mousse at China Cat Café," Shampoo announced casually with a smile, as if she was only talking about going on a vacation instead of leaving Nerima forever. "If Ranma need Shampoo, Shampoo will be there."

"Thank you, Shampoo," Ranma smiled. "And I owe you for saving Akane's life. If there is anything I can do I'm at your service.'

Shampoo smiled and bowed slightly. Then she shook her head and said, 'Just think about it as Shampoo's way of apologizing for trouble caused.'

The three of them exchanged a silent moment, feeling a heavy weight being lifted off their shoulders.

'Ne, Ranma, why not travel with Shampoo to China? You and Shampoo go to Jusenkyo,' Shampoo offered.

But Ranma declined her offer politely. 'I want to travel around and hone my skills both as a man and woman first,' he explained. 'If I train as a woman, I will have a slight disadvantage compared to my male body. If I could train and get better as a woman, only then would I reach my true potential and be able to fight at any state I'm in even when I get weakened in my male form. That's when I will go to Jusenkyo to get cured.'

Ukyou and Shampoo nodded softly in understanding as they saw in his eyes the determination to be a better martial artist.

For Ranma, it was a surprise how these two girls have matured in just a short period of time; he was actually prepared for chaos and whatever fit they would throw at him when he told them that the engagement was off, but he wasn't prepared for the maturity that these girls have displayed today.

In Ukyou and Shampoo's case, they already saw this coming and their resolve has been made; Ranma's official announcement simply made their decisions easier – their decision to finally leave it all behind and move on with their lives.

Honestly, they were surprised how relieved they were by Ranma's announcement; being engaged to him was like joining a game or a race, knowing that someone else was already bound to win – and judging by what they have seen all these years when they opened their eyes and thought objectively, that someone was already beyond the finish line of the race; yet Ukyou and Shampoo were still trying anyway, not wanting to quit out of a silly drop of hope or merely a matter of pride. For the person they were bound to, to finally unbind them from their self-imposed chains was a refreshing feeling; they knew that they could live without regrets now, having fought till the very end and losing with pride. Now they can walk away without any regrets and there was nothing else more rewarding than that.

Shampoo and Ukyou requested for one last hug from Ranma, and before the blazing sun started to set, painting the sky with hues of pink and orange, the three of them walked back to the Tendo household, knowing well that this would be the last walk they would ever make together in Nerima. They all made a mutual agreement to not mention this to anyone else, and Ranma said that he will handle the rest on his own.

When Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyou got back, Akane was still sleeping peacefully in her room. The dining table was set for dinner and Kasumi invited Shampoo and Ukyou over for dinner. The two girls wanted to decline the offer, but Ranma insisted that they join them for dinner. After all, it may be the last time they would share a meal with everyone in the Tendo and Saotome family, well, not quite everyone. And the missing member of the family, the one they most wanted to talk to and bid farewell to, and the one they wanted to apologize to, was upstairs, unconscious after escaping a near-death experience.

The two girls told everyone their plans of returning to their home towns and closing down their shops at Nerima, much to everyone's surprise. But ultimately, everyone supported their decision and told them to have a safe trip and visit Nerima once in a while.

Shampoo said she would visit every once in a while, and Ukyou promised that she would be back to visit and probably open a restaurant in Nerima once she completes her university education. After dinner, they promised that they would be back a few days later before heading back to their hometown to say a proper goodbye to everyone, especially Akane. Both girls did not know how to face Akane and were hoping desperately that Ranma changes his mind because they would not know what they would do if he does leave Akane.

* * *

><p>Akane fully regained consciousness the next day. Nodoka and Kasumi took turns taking care of her in her weak state. Ranma, on the other hand, was almost nowhere to be found ever since Akane regained consciousness, which worried Nodoka, Soun and Kasumi. But Nabiki casually mentioned over lunch that she saw Ranma come in after Akane has been put to sleep, thinking that no one was upstairs. Nabiki knew that Ranma may not always openly show his feelings to her little sister, but she spied on him several times that day jumping from the window into Akane's room, sitting next to her bed, stroking her cheek, checking her temperature and then leaving again.<p>

Two days later, Dr. Tofu came over and told Akane and her worried family that she is back in full health.

"She just needs to take the last of the pills I prescribed and eat more fruits, and she should be fine in no time," Dr Tofu said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr Tofu," Akane said gratefully. Even as she sat there on her bed wearing her pyjamas and with her family around her, she could not help but look for Ranma.

When Nabiki noticed how she's been subtly craning her neck, she leaned over Akane's ear and whispered, "Ranma's probably coming later, when he thinks that we're all gone." She winked.

Akane blushed and sighed. _Oh Ranma._

* * *

><p>After Kasumi and Nabiki managed to drag a sobbing and half-worried, half-relieved Soun out of Akane's room, and after Nodoka wrote up a list of dietary requirements for Akane, the room was quiet once more, as Akane lay there on her bed, listening to the soft breeze blowing from the window.<p>

She heard the ticking of the clock, and she found it getting louder for some reason, here where it was dark, except for the moonlight flooding through the open window, and where it was silent, except for some chatter from the kitchen, and the sound of her own breathing. She found her heart give a leap, when she heard a soft knock from her window. She immediately sat up, alert, but immediately relaxed when she saw a familiar pigtailed figure slide through the window in a mastered and fluid fashion.

'Ranma.' It was more of a matter-of-fact statement instead of a question. Need she even ask? Even in the semi-darkness, she could remember the familiarity of his scent, a masculine musky scent mixed with a pleasant hint of sweat and the sweet subtle scent of his shampoo and soap; it was as if he came over straight after taking a shower and she had to suppress a giggle.

She noticed that he was carrying a big backpack, the one he always used during training trips. This bothered her slightly, but she chose to ignore it for now. Right now the one most important was that he was here right now.

He pulled a chair and sat next to her. Akane found her heart beating faster as they looked at each other's eyes. She wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him; she has never felt this relieved and happy to see Ranma ever since she woke up. Part of her felt Ranma's presence while she was asleep, but to see him in the flesh was overwhelming for her. Despite the weak state she was in at the moment, she mustered all the energy she had, and threw herself at him, drawing in his scent and holding him tight.

'A-Akane,' he stuttered, hesitated for a moment, and finally reciprocated her embrace.

'What took you so long to come and see me, you dummy? Ranma no baka!' Akane found herself weeping softly, knowing how much she missed him. She felt like she has been sleeping too much, she never had time to spend with him or to talk to him after the yet another failed wedding. She smiled softly and she promised herself she would never let him go, not now that they have survived so much. Dr Tofu told her earlier that Kodachi will not be 'bothering' them anymore, but did not go into complete detail. Akane decided that she would rather not know, and rather not hear about Kodachi's name or anything about her at all.

Ranma was surprised by her sudden hug; at the same time, it reminded him too much of how she acted after he came back from that trip with Mousse and Ryoga. He came out of the bath, and upon seeing Akane, he thought she was going to try to pick a fight, but nothing prepared him for that moment when she fought back tears and simply hugged him wordlessly.

To Akane, that was the time when she felt, she was sure she could not live without him; she was so worried about him and she missed him so much that seeing him in the flesh was unbelievable in itself; she couldn't help but hug him.

Akane pulled back to look at Ranma, and her smile faded when she found Ranma looking down. Akane bent her head to take a look at him and asked what was wrong. He looked up at her, and she realized that his eyes were glistening with suppressed tears.

'Ranma, why…' she held up her hands and caressed his cheeks, but Ranma avoided her touch.

Akane looked at him questioningly. He gazed at her with blank eyes, and it made her shudder; suddenly she looked like a stranger in his blue eyes.

'I'm leaving Nerima, Akane,' he said so softly, she thought she heard him wrongly.

'Leaving…what…' she stammered.

Ranma looked at her straight in the eyes and said, with all the courage he could muster, 'I'm leaving to train, and to find a cure for my curse. I want to be stronger, Akane, strong enough to not put you, any of you, in danger anymore.'

Suddenly, Akane found her throat go dry; she tried to speak but words failed her. All she could manage was a disbelieving look at Ranma.

'Akane, I need to do this,' he said softly.

When she finally managed to find her voice, she asked, almost inaudibly, 'When are you…coming back?'

She was afraid to look at Ranma's expression, afraid of seeing the answer there. Her question hung in the air for a minute, when all she could hear was the loud thumping of her own heart. She suddenly found herself feeling dizzy and weak, wondering if she could bear to hear Ranma's answer.

'I don't know…a year or two, maybe five…?' Ranma replied. 'Akane, this is something I must do.'

'But why, Ranma? Why now?' She demanded, her voice starting to rise.

But Ranma's voice remained low and it scared Akane.

'This is exactly why it has to be now. Seeing you hurt like that, me not able to do anything…. me being the reason for everything,' he said. Then he put her hands on her shoulders and shook them gently. 'Don't you see, Akane? Everything is my fault.'

Akane shook her head. 'Ranma, it is not your fault….' She tried to touch his cheeks but he pulled away.

But Ranma shook his head. He looked away from her and softly said, 'Maybe our decision to get married was a mistake. I-' but before he could finish his sentence, Akane's palm landed on his left cheek; a sharp slap that resounded all over the walls of the room. He may have been prepared for this, but nothing has prepared him for the surge of emotion he felt when he looked up and saw Akane's beautiful face contorted with a mix of anger and sadness, tears flowing from her eyes.

'A mistake,' she uttered and laughed bitterly, 'I made a life-changing decision, Ranma, and you call it a MISTAKE?'

'A- akane…'

Akane looked at him straight in his sapphire eyes. 'If you want to delay the wedding, then it's fine. If you want to train and find a cure for your curse, then fine…but…I want to understand why you still think … ' she choked out the last words, 'it's a mistake.'

Ranma was silent for a moment. He just wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her for all it was worth, that he was afraid that another fatal incident might happen to her if she was still involved with him, especially not when he cannot be in Paris with her to protect her.

But his ego stopped his mouth from blurting everything out. He couldn't, he shouldn't. If anything, he needed to hold on to his resolve. It was easier this way; what was the point of telling her he loved her if he could not even be with her? What was the point of confessing when he chose the other path?

Instead, he clenched his fists and found himself saying, 'I can't get you involved with my affairs anymore, Akane. At the same time, I can't make promises on when I can return.' He looked away and added silently, 'I- I want you to have a choice this time, and a chance to purse your dream without being tied to a promise I may not be able to keep.'

Akane sat there dumbfounded, trying to digest what Ranma just said. She gulped and clenched her fists, wiped her tears off with her forearm and said, 'Are you saying you are breaking off our engagement…?'

Ranma evaded the question, but what he said confirmed Akane's thoughts. 'It's better off this way. The way things are, I cannot make promises. What if, what you can find can make you happier? Or what if, I cannot keep my promise? I don't want to deny you of any possibilities over a promise, Akane.'

'Ranma, I am…happy…with you..that's why I-'

Ranma, despite wanting to hear what she said, and despite that tugging happiness surging in his heart knowing that Akane was happy with him, decided that his resolve would not weaken. He cut her off and said, in a louder voice, 'Akane, we are only eighteen. What the heck do we really know about what can make us happy?'

Akane was taken aback, not by the sudden rise in Ranma's voice, but because of what he said. She understood that Ranma wanted to give her a choice, but wasn't this enough? She knew things would work out, they had to.

'Ranma, it will work out, just-'

But Ranma slammed his fist into the wall, causing it to crack a little. He was so frustrated, he was fighting back tears while suppressing the urge to just hold her and give in. But he has made up his mind; he would rather let her go and keep her safe, than have her in another fatal situation. No, he would not risk it again, even at the expense of his own feelings. Besides, it would be better for her to hate him and not know about his true feelings; it might make it easier for her to forget him then and move on with her life.

He finally turned to look at her, with eyes as cold as he could muster.

'Stop being stubborn for once, Akane! Look at yourself and the state you're in! Look at all the trouble your stubbornness has landed you in!'

Ranma's words seemed to hit a raw nerve, and made Akane seethe in anger. She clenched her fists tightly, feeling her nails dig into her palms as painfully as they could. But nothing was more painful than what her heart was feeling at the moment. She let her fringe drop to conceal her eyes as she uttered, 'I'm such a fool…maybe it was foolish of me to even care in the first place…not when you have already made up your mind.' She felt the sting of tears wanting to burst out, but she refused to let them out. No, she will not cry in front of him right now. He did not deserve her tears. Instead, she faced him head on with fierceness in her eyes; the semi-darkness hiding the pain beneath her eyes.

'You said, it was a mistake, huh? And that you wanted to give me a choice. YOU may be the most dense and insensitive man I've ever met in my life, Ranma, but when I made THAT CHOICE, it was because I knew what I was getting into. I knew what and who I chose. And I chose my HAPPINESS.'

Ranma did not expect those words; he was taken aback and was left speechless. His mind raced and his heart skipped a beat. It was a mix of emotions playing within him – the fact that he now knew that he does mean something to Akane, that she decided to marry him not for convenience, but because he meant something to her – to the point that she entrusted her future and happiness to him; she did believe in him, he realized painfully. And now he was going to disappoint her. But what choice did he have now?

Akane watched him, searching for answers – something, anything, any indication to show that he could somehow change his mind. She knew she was being selfish, but she was so afraid of losing him that she didn't care anymore. She wanted to convince him that she would stay out of trouble, that she would take good care of herself, but upon seeing the look on his eyes when he looked at her again, she knew it was a lost battle; he has made up his mind.

'I'm sorry, Akane. I really just don't want to risk anything, not your life,' he whispered. Akane felt helpless looking at his defeated and sad eyes.

A moment of silence passed by, and finally Akane broke the silence.

'So, this is the end…?'

_The end_. Two mere words have never been this painful, Ranma thought as he closed his eyes, slowly turned around and picked up his backpack from the floor and slung it on his shoulders. He turned his head slightly, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. He wanted to berate himself for wanting to cry and for even wanting to just hold on to her and never let her go. He did not have a right to cry, nor does he have any more right to hold her; he has chosen to let her go. He owed it to her to not make it any more painful for her.

Thoughts were flooding his mind, screaming inside telling him that he would end up regretting this. He could still turn around and change everything, be optimistic and believe that it would work out. But then, he thought, what has optimism done for the both of them? It has always caught them off-guard, and in the end, they both landed in trouble – Akane always on the receiving end of injuries and peril from wrath and revenge, of which Ranma was partly to blame. And he thought, today was the final straw.

His mind countered - then what is the point in you training to protect her when you can't even be with her anyway? He considered it for a moment, and thought that his leaving was exactly how he would protect her from harm from now onwards – to not have anything to connect her to him, nothing that would threaten her life, or to be used as bait against him to exploit his weakness. And to set her free, to let her choose this time, he owed it to her. Akane was given another chance to live today, and he would be damned if he was the one to bring her to the same situation all over again.

'Farewell, Akane.'

In fluid motion, he quickly jumped from the window, and in lightning speed, disappeared into the night.

In his haste, he didn't catch the sound of Akane's soft cries and her uttering, 'Ranma..no…baka' as she collapsed against the wall, burying her face on her knees as she hugged her legs. She wasn't aware, until the next morning, when Kasumi came up to give her breakfast, that she spent the whole night crying until there were no more tears left to cry, leaving her to stare blankly at the window, whispering 'Baka.'


End file.
